


Again

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2018 [28]
Category: Adrien English - Josh Lanyon
Genre: Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Post-Canon, Scarf Kink, Spoilers, Writober 2018
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Jake continuava a guardarlo con i suoi occhi verdi, di quel colore che però era più ambra, e sorrideva compiaciuto, mentre riavvolgeva la sciarpa contro il braccio e lo sovrastava per dargli un bacio sulle labbra. «Sei così bello...»





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al “ _[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2018/09/25/write-write-writober/)_ ” indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
>  **Prompt:** Sciarpa (red list)

Adrien rabbrividì mentre il tessuto di seta gli scivolava addosso, sulla pelle nuda e già arrossata per il bagno che aveva fatto poco prima, dopo la nuotata in piscina.  
«Jake...» mormorò, gli occhi azzurri socchiusi, le labbra rosee appena tremolanti. L'uomo sorrise, di quel bellissimo sorriso sghembo che lo aveva fatto sempre sentire tra l'eccitato e lo spaventato; era il sorriso che faceva intendere quanto avesse fatto prima che fossero solamente loro, quando la vita era diversa, quando Jake non era l'uomo giusto – o meglio lo era, ma con le premesse sbagliate.  
«Piccolo non ti agitare, ho appena cominciato.»  
E la sua voce era come miele, mentre passava il tessuto sui suoi occhi, sulle sue labbra e la faceva scivolare lungo il collo e sul petto; la cicatrice che ancora era ben visibile sul suo petto che lo faceva sentire ancora più nudo, almeno finché la sciarpa non arrivò al suo sesso teso, in un fruscio e un tocco fresco, facendolo ansimare rumorosamente.  
Jake continuava a guardarlo con i suoi occhi verdi, di quel colore che però era più ambra, e sorrideva compiaciuto, mentre riavvolgeva la sciarpa contro il braccio e lo sovrastava per dargli un bacio sulle labbra. «Sei così bello...»  
Adrien non rispose; aveva imparato che lamentarsi di quella stupida osservazione da parte del compagno non era una buona cosa, perché voleva a tutti i costi fargli capire che era così e Adrien preferiva il silenzio imbarazzante che non l'imbarazzo portato dalle continue parole di Jake nelle orecchie per convincerlo – e non solo parole.  
L'ex poliziotto rise, donandogli un altro bacio contro la guancia rosea, prima di sciogliere la sciarpa di seta dal braccio e fargliela scivolare sugli occhi, facendogli sollevare la testa per farvi un nodo; non strinse troppo, ma Adrien capì che non avrebbe mai potuto sciogliersi con facilità.  
La sensazione di non poter vedere era nuova per lui, ma era piacevole.  
Mugolò, mentre le mani e la bocca del compagno gli scivolavano addosso, toccando, sfiorando, baciando, leccando e mordendo. Adrien ansimava sempre con maggiore intensità, mentre con le mani andava a cercare i capelli corti del proprio uomo e ne toccava la consistenza, scompigliandoli, rivoltandoli, tirandoli quando una sensazione era troppo intensa.  
Si sentiva vulnerabile, ma si fidava, di quella fiducia completa che non avrebbe mai pensato di riuscire a provare di nuovo. Non per Jake, non per l'uomo che era stato. Eppure eccoli lì: gli avrebbe donato la vita – lo aveva fatto – se solo fosse stato necessario, solo per averlo accanto ancora.  
Il proprio sesso nella sua bocca umida si tese e si gonfiò maggiormente, mentre le gambe si contraevano, il bacino cercava sollievo e le dita di Jake giocavano col suo petto, accarezzandogli con attenzione la cicatrice e stimolandogli il capezzolo destro.  
Quel giocare durò ancora qualche minuto, prima che un bacio sulle labbra, fatto di saliva e lingue che si strusciavano, ponesse fine al momento e Jake gli sciogliesse la sciarpa dagli occhi, togliendola.  
Adrien era completamente assuefatto, il corpo caldo e tremante, in attesa. Si sentiva come se un altro bacio, un altro tocco, potesse portarlo all'orgasmo. Gli si leggeva negli occhi chiari, nei capelli scuri composti, nel viso arrossato e nelle labbra schiuse, mentre il petto si alzava e abbassava rapidamente.  
«Resisti ancora un po'...»  
«La fai facile tu. Sento che-» il dito sulle labbra lo mise a tacere, mentre il sorriso dolce di Jake gli regalava piacevoli brividi e il cuore che si gonfiava d'amore e devozione. Era sempre così bello il modo in cui lo fissava, quando era suo completamente, quando bastava poco per fargli capire che lo amava. Non aveva più paura di non esserlo: Jake era diventato estremamente affettuoso e non perdeva attimo per ricordargli quanto lo amasse, quanto la sua vita – che aveva rischiato di perdere su quel dannatissimo yatch per colpa sua – fosse necessaria, gli fosse così cara.  
Quando la seta gli passò sui polsi, Adrien chiuse un istante gli occhi; la sensazione piacevole di essere costretto, il nodo che veniva fatto senza fretta o troppo serrato, mentre i polsi venivano legati uno contro l'altro.  
«Tutto bene?» la voce di Jake gli fece riaprire gli occhi. Sorrise, annuendo appena.  
«Sì, mi piace la sensazione.» ammise e Jake sogghignò.  
«Sicuro di quello che stai dicendo?» lo provocò, mentre gli dava un bacio contro l'angolo della bocca. Un mugolio d'assenso, prima che Jake gli scivolasse addosso col suo corpo nudo, completamente a contatto finalmente.  
I baci continuarono, umidi e a labbra schiuse, mentre le dita di Jake scivolavano su di lui e lo preparavano; Adrien cominciò ad agitarsi, finalmente consapevole di quanto quel nodo che gli era sembrato largo, risultasse non solo più stretto del previsto, ma anche molto sicuro. Era impossibile sfilarsi e la cosa risultava frustrante ed eccitante insieme.  
«Ora hai capito?» gli domandò Jake, la voce eccitata e roca, mentre con le dita ricoperte di lubrificante lo penetrava, preparandolo. Adrien ansimò, incapace di fare altro, mentre il suo sesso cominciava a pulsare e a fargli capire quanto fosse pronto.  
Jake parve leggergli nel pensiero e rallentò le attenzioni, almeno finché non fu pronto.  
Sentirlo di nuovo dentro lo fece inarcare e gemere in modo acuto, più acuto del solito, mentre cercava ancora un modo per liberarsi della sciarpa che aveva intorno ai polsi. L'ex poliziotto sorrise contro le sue labbra e, mentre cominciava ad assestare le prime spinte, gli sciolse le mani. Mani che trovarono subito il loro posto dietro il suo collo, braccia sulle spalle, dita tra i capelli biondi.  
«Sì...» ansimò Adrien e Jake si chinò per baciarlo, mentre trovavano di nuovo insieme il loro ritmo, il loro momento, la loro perfezione. Spinte rapide e precise, ma sempre con l'attenzione che era così propria di Jake, che lo era sempre stata nei suoi confronti, anche prima di sapere del suo cuore, anche dopo che l'operazione era passata, anche dopo che la loro vita era cambiata per sempre.  
L'amplesso li lasciò sfatti, uno sull'altro a prendere ampi respiri; la sciarpa abbandonata al loro fianco e le mani intrecciate come le gambe.  
«Allora? Come ti è sembrato?» domandò, la voce impastata, Jake con gli occhi socchiusi.  
«Non male, per un principiante.» fu la risposta canzonatoria, mentre l'uomo al suo fianco si lasciava a un sorriso felice, di quelli che gli facevano prendere ancora una volta piena consapevolezza di quanto  _quella_ fosse davvero la cosa più importante.


End file.
